Mikael and Klaus
The relationship between two of the Original Vampires, Klaus and Mikael is extremely antagonistic. Klaus is Mikael's step-son, who was born after Esther had been unfaithful with a different man, who belonged to a bloodline of werewolves. Pre-history The Middle Ages During their time in the new world, Klaus and Mikael never had a positive relationship. But however, as Mikael mentioned to Cami, he never always hated Niklaus. When Klaus was born, Mikael was extremely happy and thought to himself, "This one. This one has the eyes of a warrior; he will be worthy." However, Mikael's hope was as he said, "short-lived." As shown in the flashbacks to their childhood, Mikael regularly abused Klaus physically and emotionally, one such time for having little skill at aiming a weapon in order to hunt for food. One day, Mikael caught Klaus whittling little chest pieces with Mikael's hunting knife and beat him very mercilessly, and might have near killed him had Elijah and Rebekah not intervened. Also, years later, Klaus and Elijah have a playful sword fight. Mikael is unimpressed by Klaus' skills and attacks him. Klaus does not wish to fight with his father, and does not do much to protect himself, causing him to lose the fight. Mikael leaves him with the words "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy", and stated that he thought Klaus is foolish and impulsive. After Henrik died, Mikael changed his entire family into vampires (apart from his wife), including Klaus. Even with their relationship as it is, Mikael wanted to save him. While Mikael was indeed abusive, in his mind he was trying to toughen Klaus up as he saw him as a liability to the family who had to constantly fight for their survival. When Klaus made his first human kill as a vampire, it triggered his werewolf side to become active, leading them to discover his mother had an affair. Mikael saw Klaus as a beast. Esther cursed him to keep the werewolf side of him dormant. As a result, Klaus killed his mother out of resentment and anger that she had abandoned him. Mikael saw everything that happened, and how Klaus ripped his mother's heart out. According to Rebekah, Mikael's pride and temper was heightened when he was turned. Mikael wants to kill Klaus because he killed Esther, his own mother, who is also Mikael's wife. Mikael feels Klaus betrayed him, fueling his rage to murder Klaus. He also wants to kill Klaus for blaming the murder on him, which turned his children against him. He now hypocritically sees Klaus as an abomination, as he despises werewolves, thinking they are filthy beasts. Mikael may have also been aware that Klaus had begun neutralizing his own siblings, which could have given Mikael more reasons to want to kill him. For these reasons, Mikael hunted Klaus down all over the world for over 1,000 years, causing him to constantly flee, and gaining the title "The Destroyer" for burning many cities to the ground while hunting Klaus. This included Cádiz, Spain, half of Europe according to Elijah, and New Orleans. Cádiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse,Theo. 1900's Mikael is summoned by Rebekah and Marcel with help of the witch Genevieve in 1919. Six months later he arrives in New Orleans to kill Klaus burning down the city in the process. This forces Klaus to leave behind Marcel who he thought dead and the city which he and his siblings built and flee with his siblings. 1920's Klaus was running away from Mikael after he had fled New Orleans in 1919. He escaped to Chicago along with his sister Rebekah but when Mikael arrived in Chicago looking for Klaus, Klaus was long gone. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The Reckoning, Klaus flees after Mikael is mentioned by Damon. This shows both his hatred towards Mikael and his fear that one day Mikael might come and kill him. In Homecoming, Mikael teams up with Damon and Elena in order to kill Klaus. Mikael arrives at his son's residence and the two have a bitter exchange of words. Klaus taunts his father that he hasn't been invited in, to which Mikael replies that he should come outside and die. Klaus refuses to do so and indicates that that he can watch while he sets his hybrids loose on Mikael. The elder counters that they cannot kill him. Disgusted by Klaus' cowardice he antagonizes Klaus further by showing him that he has Elena. He demands that he come outside and face him or he will kill Elena. Klaus doesn't believe him and dares him to do it. Mikael then says to him, "If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations", indicating Klaus' hybrids. Klaus still refuses and Mikael then stabs Elena with a dagger. Enraged, he orders his minions to attack, but they are momentarily stunned as Elena is revealed to be Katherine, who tosses a pair of wolfsbane grenades at the approaching hybrids. Klaus, distracted by these turn of events, is surprised as Damon, wielding the White Oak stake attacks him from inside the house. Just as Damon is about to kill Klaus, Stefan intervenes. While the Salvatore brothers are struggling with each other, Klaus grabs up the White Oak stake and leaps upon a surprised Mikael, stabbing him in the heart with it. Mikael then bursts into flames, burning the stake along with him. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In'' Le Grand Guignol, it is shown through flashbacks that Mikael arrived in New Orleans in 1919 hellbent on destroying Klaus. Mikael appeared behind him at the opera and aimed The White Oak Stake at Klaus' heart and expressed how embarrassed he was over him and wondered what his biological father would think of him. He tells Klaus that after he has killed him he will make sure that every memory of Klaus in the city is forgotten making it seem like Klaus would never have existed. Mikael then told him when the opera was about to begin that he had made some alterations in his honor, the scene at the opera showed Klaus' friends and lover to be dead and his adoptive son Marcel to be chained. When Klaus tries to free Marcel, Mikael stops him and Rebekah, they flee the scene with Elijah, and Mikael burns down the Opera house with everyone in it. In Farewell to Storyville, It is shown how truly abusive Mikael was as a parent, punishing Klaus for failing to shoot a doe. He told Klaus that he was nothing more then a burden and tries to make a man out of Klaus by punishing him. Mikael also whips Klaus almost to death for taking his blades for carving chess pieces. In ''A Closer Walk With Thee, Mikael is seen tormenting Klaus through his dreams as the other side is falling apart. In From a Cradle to a Grave, unknown to Klaus, Mikael is resurrected by Davina Claire. Mikael is about to kill Klaus but Davina stops him. She tells Mikael that he can punish Klaus but only when she is ready. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Mikael wanted to kill Klaus but Davina wouldn't let him without first finding a way to unlink her friends from Klaus's bloodline. Later, she summoned Mikael to help her against attacking werewolves and Elijah showed up. Mikael told Elijah that he was hoping to run into Klaus first but he also had issues to resolve with him. Mikael nearly killed Elijah before being forced to flee with Davina. In Live and Let Die, Davina and Mikael went to a cabin owned by the Claire family now that news of his resurrection and her involvement with it had spread to Klaus. Mikael trained to keep himself focused as he was currently affected by werewolf venom and prepared to face Klaus while there. Klaus later arrived, calling for Mikael to face him. Mikael forced Davina's friend "Kaleb", who was secretly his resurrected son Kol, to unlink him from Davina's magical hold on him. Kol did so and Mikael was able to face Klaus outside the cabin. Mikael brandished the white oak stake against Klaus and after a brutal fight, which Mikael held the upper hand and overpowered his step-son, Klaus suddenly stabbed Mikael with Papa Tunde's blade, which burrowed into his chest and put him in a state of complete agony and weakened him further. Klaus threw Mikael into the back of a truck, letting him suffer while he went to speak to Davina. Mikael, through sheer willpower, managed to remove the blade from within his body. In Red Door, Mikael kidnapped Cami after Klaus had given her the white oak stake to take care of. Through compelling an entire Halloween party, Mikael managed to draw Klaus to them. He told Cami that there was a time when he loved Klaus but everything bad that had happened was his fault, including getting Henrik killed, murdering Esther, and turning the other siblings on Mikael. Klaus tracked them to a warehouse where he faced Mikael, who now had both the white oak stake and Papa Tunde's blade. Through a vicious rematch, Mikael managed to finally impale Klaus with the stake, seemingly assuring his death. Klaus fell to the floor, his body growing gray but unlike other Originals, who would burst into flame once stabbed with the stake, Klaus did not. Mikael's moment of joy turned to fury at Klaus not burning. The lack of flames was thanks to interference from the magic of Davina and Kol, who had temporarily blocked the stake's power. Mikael was assaulted by Klaus's allies while Cami removed the stake from Klaus's chest. Outnumbered and still weakened by Tunde's dagger and wolf venom, Mikael scoffed at Klaus for having to hide behind others and told him to come find him when he was ready to face him alone. Mikael left, leaving Klaus to his temporary victory. In ''The Map of Moments'', Klaus learned that Esther had made an alliance with Mikael against him, promising Mikael could kill Klaus if he'd assist her in reuniting their family, having given up on putting Klaus into a new body. In ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'', Mikael and Klaus became allies to kill Dahlia because of their respective daughters. After failing to kill Dahlia and losing their only weapon against her, Klaus attacks and threatens to kill Mikael, who doesn't even fight back, knowing they need more Viking Ash. Klaus becomes emotional and cries, wanting to know why Mikael hated him, Mikael himself seems to have either not know or forgotten why, he apologizes to Freya and tells her he loves her before being staked by a distraught Klaus. In his dying moments, Mikael reaches out for the step-son he named as a small act of one-time affection. Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= :Mikael: "That is precisely my problem." (He takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior!" (he starts to fight with Klaus) :Klaus: "Father, we were just having fun." :Mikael: "We fight for our survival!! And you find time for fun. I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!" :Klaus: "Father it was nothing...!" :(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and brings him down; he sets the sword on Klaus' throat) :Mikael: "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" :Esther: "You've made your point, Mikael!" :Mikael: "Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." :- Ordinary People ---- :Mikael: "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." :(A hybrid pushes "Elena" to Mikael) :Mikael: "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." :Klaus: "Go ahead. Kill her." :Katherine: "No, Klaus. He`ll do it." :Mikael: "If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." :Klaus: "I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you." :Mikael: "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." :Klaus: "I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her." :Mikael: "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to." :Klaus: "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her! KILL HER!" :(Mikael laughs) :Mikael: "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." :- Homecoming |-|The Originals= :Mikael: "I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die yet." :Klaus: "Father--" :'Mikael: ""Father?" Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely. ''(Angry, Klaus is about to turn around but Mikael stops him) Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil.''" :Klaus: "Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this-- I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it." :Mikael: "Au contraire, Niklaus. Some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here. As I walked the streets, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So, after I kill you, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one And you, boy, will simply never have existed." ''(The orchestra begins to warm up in front of the stage) Ah. The grand show. (Mikael relaxes, pulling the stake away from Klaus as the lights go down. He leans forward and taps Klaus' shoulder) "Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it.''" :Klaus: (voiceover in the present) "And what a show it was." :- Le Grand Guignol ---- : '''Elijah : Klaus : Elijah :- Farewell to Storyville ---- :Mikael: "You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day." :Klaus: (hurt and embarrassed) "I'm ''not pathetic." :'Mikael: "Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden." :Klaus: "I'm sorry." :Mikael: (grabs Klaus by the front of the shirt) It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill. (Mikael backhands Klaus across the face) :Elijah: "Father, stop." :Mikael: "Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong." :- Farewell to Storyville ---- :Mikael: (sneers) "Greetings, boy." :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :Camille: "Okay... I'm in a crap mood because my uncle just died, and people are partying like it's Mardi Gras. What's your excuse?" (She notices Klaus scowling) "Klaus, seriously, what's going on?" :Klaus: "I've been having these dreams about my dead father. No diagnosis necessary, love. I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scarring my child as my father scarred me, are manifesting as nightmares." (He smiles fakely and takes a long drink) "It's horrifically cliché." :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- : '''Klaus to Hayley: (frustrated) The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety! (Hayley sighs and rolls her eyes) But, right now--'' (He grabs his bottle of scotch)-- I'm gonna finish this bottle --''(He opens the bottle)''-- and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me.'' (He looks up at the ceiling before chugging right from the bottle) Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, ''Freudian timing.'' : - A Closer Walk With Thee ---- : Mikael to Hayley: "Welcome to my hell-- stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother!" :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- : Mikael to Hayley: "The baby?" (Hayley screams again) "That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" (He laughs manically) "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?" :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- : Hayley: "You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!" : Mikael: (bellows) "He is ''not my son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!" :- ''A Closer Walk With Thee ---- : Klaus: (chuckles nervously and pauses for a moment) "Uh, you said you saw my father?" : Hayley: "Why do you call him that? He's not your real dad." : Klaus: "He's done damage only a father could do." (beat) "What did he say to you?" : Hayley: (smiles warmly) "Nothing true." :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :Mikael: "Hello, boy." (Klaus tries to remain strong, but looks scared) You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end? :Klaus: (approaches him) "I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse again. Only this time, I intend to enjoy it more." :Mikael: (walks down the stairs) "I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment." :Klaus: (smiles) "Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting!" :- Live and Let Die ---- : Camille: (furious) I used to try to convince Klaus that there was good in everyone, that you really did care about him, deep inside, once. (Mikael throws her onto the floor) He told me I was naive, that I could never fathom how deep your hatred ran.'' :Mikael: I didn't always hate him. When Klaus was born, I was overjoyed. I thought, "This one-- this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy." But, my hope was short-lived. And, when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was GLORIOUS. But, that passed with the knowledge that he was begat of a beast. : Camille: His mother's infidelity was not his fault! :Mikael: Everything that followed was because of Niklaus' obsession with the wolves! He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon, and he took my ''youngest son, Henrik. He was but a child, and he was torn apart. : Camille: It was an ''accident! :Mikael: (enraged) An accident? AN ACCIDENT? HE MURDERED MY WIFE! HIS OWN MOTHER! Who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature! He betrayed me. He turned my entire family against me! And yet, you defend him? : Camille: (stands to her feet, overwhelmed with anger) I have desperately tried to convince him not to kill you! That the bloodshed in your family does not have to be an endless cycle! ''(Mikael pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, but she continues to yell louder) And, after centuries on this earth, do you really not see that all of your violence is POINTLESS?'' :- Red Door ---- :Klaus: (points his handmade stake at Mikael) "You're gonna pay for hurting her." :Mikael: "Aw, how sweet. The ''cur whines for its bitch. (He holds Papa Tunde's blade in one hand, and the white oak stake in the other) I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn." :- Red Door ---- :Klaus: "It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" :Mikael: (laughs) "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles." :- Red Door ---- : Mikael: "Well, well, well, well-- if it isn't the ''bastard himself. Have you come looking for another beating, boy?" : 'Klaus: (unimpressed) "As much as I'd love to kill you again, I wonder if our interests might be better served by joining forces. You know full well the threat we face. So, how about it, ''Father? Care to join your bastard son on a witch-hunt?" : - ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : '''Mikael: "I ''despise this city." : 'Klaus: Cut to the chase, shall we? Your precious Freya told me she sent you off to procure certain items that will expedite the death of your sister-in-law. May I assume you completed your task? : '''Mikael: There are three elements total. Combined, they represent Dahlia's sole weakness. ''(Klaus seems intrigued) If you'd like to try and take them, by all means, have at it.'' : Klaus: Your mind ''always drifts to violence, doesn't it? Even when you're so clearly outmatched. What is it you tried teaching? Ah, yes-- (Klaus mocks Mikael) "The true Viking warrior hones his fear like a blade!"'' : Mikael: (annoyed) Did you come here to ''critique my parenting skills? Or, to whine about how little you were loved? You were weak before, but you are weaker still.'' : Klaus: (holds up the stake) If you truly thought me weak, you would snatch this weapon from my hand. But, you don't, because you know better. (Mikael looks angry, but doesn't move, confirming Klaus' suspicions) : Klaus: "I suggest we ''focus on our common enemy. Rather than bringing your materials to Freya, drawing her into a fight she may not survive... why not join me? If we win, both our daughters will be free. If we lose? (Klaus smiles) Well, at least you'll die knowing the bastard finally got his due." : - ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Klaus: (smiles) "Father and son, working together." (Mikael lifts the bourbon to sip it, but when he sniffs the liquor, he comically grimaces and puts the glass down without drinking it) : Klaus: "I admit, I never thought I'd live to see the day, and that's something, coming from me." : Mikael: (unamused) "And what makes you think I need your help? Others may tremble at the mere mention of your name, but ''I know you for what you truly are-- a little boy desperate for a daddy." : 'Klaus: "A thousand years ago, perhaps. But, I think we can both agree the intervening centuries have turned me into an all-together different beast. Your ''cruelty made sure of that. And I am vicious, and hateful-- just like you. It's precisely those qualities that make us uniquely suited for murdering that witch." : 'Mikael: (unconvinced) "And ''why would I trust you?" : 'Klaus: "Because my daughter's ''life depends on it! And you love yours, as I love mine. You see, we're fighting for the same thing, you and I-- to save the lives of the only ones who do not see us as the monsters that we truly are." (Mikael seems to be truly surprised and almost impressed by this answer, and was clearly not expecting it. After a moment, he relents) : 'Mikael: "Alright, Niklaus. Tell me what you propose." : Klaus: (quietly) "You have the means to make the weapon we need. All that remains is to go for the kill." (Before Mikael can respond, he sees their waitress, whose eyes have turned pure white, standing outside the window next to their table. She raises her hand toward them and uses magic to break the glass, forcing Mikael and Klaus to quickly dive out of the way to avoid the blast. Once the explosion is over, the waitress' eyes return to normal, and she walks away in confusion. Mikael and Klaus look at each other warily) : Mikael: "It would appear Dahlia shares that sentiment." (Mikael turns to leave, but Klaus grabs him by the arm and swings him around to face him) : Klaus: "One final hunt together?" (Mikael rolls his eyes) "Do try to keep up, old man." : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Davina: (sighs) "This is it-- one last favor, and if you don't give me his ashes, I ''swear, I will--''" : Klaus: (interrupts her) "Davina, whatever you may think of me, I am a man of my word." (Suddenly, Mikael appears in the alley and walks toward them. Davina looks confused when she sees him and stands to her feet as she stares at him warily) : Mikael: "Actually, he's a liar, a beast, and a ''degenerate, but in this exceptional instance, he may be of some use." : 'Klaus: (sighs) Oh good, you're back. : '''Mikael: Dahlia's minion remains within St. Anne's Church. : Klaus: Clearly, it's a trap. : Mikael: (exasperated) Of course it's a trap! And how good is it that we bring surprises of our own? (Mikael and Klaus smirk at each other, and Davina becomes even more confused) : Davina: (incredulously) Wait, so you two are ''friends now?'' : Klaus: Absolutely not! We merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most--'' glorious murder. (Davina rolls her eyes) ''In fact, you'll be helping. : Davina: You said you needed a binding spell. : Mikael: And here, my lovely little witch, is what you will bind! (He pulls two full leather pouches and a bottle of blood out of his pockets and hands them to her one at a time) : Mikael: Soil from Dahlia's homeland, that which links her to this mortal coil. Along with Viking ash, that of her oppressors, the source of her immense hatred. And finally, blood of her adopted child, my beloved daughter Freya, the closest thing to love that miserable witch has ever known. (Davina sets all three items in one of the small circles she has made out of salt and examines them for a moment) : Davina: All the sources of her power bound together create a weakness. So, what do you want me to do? (Davina sarcastically raises her eyebrows at Klaus) : Davina: Well, am I supposed to go to the toy store and get a slingshot? (Mikael rolls his eyes and hands her one of his own knives) : Mikael: Use this. : Klaus: (rolls his eyes) You just wouldn't be you if you didn't have a knife, would you? : Mikael: Well, perhaps you can steal it later and dull it's blade with your "art." (Klaus chuckles good-naturedly and approaches Davina) : Klaus: Do this favor, help us end this evil witch's reign, and I ''will live up to my end of our bargain. I swear it on my daughter's life.'' (Davina hesitates for a moment, but since she wants to resurrect Kol, she reluctantly agrees, though she looks nervous for them all) : Davina: (hesitates for a moment) I hope you know what you're doing. : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Mikael: "We are well-met. So be it. Are you ready?" : Klaus: (smirks) "I was born ready." : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Klaus to Freya: (drinks his scotch) Defeat? I disagree. We saw her face, we took her measure. If that's the best she's got, quite frankly, I'm unimpressed. : Mikael: Her aim was ''not to impress us. She wanted us to reveal our sole weapon, and like fools, we did.'' : Rebekah: (incredulously) Am I hearing things, or did our brother just exchange words with our father? : Mikael: (smiles) Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere. What mischief have you gotten yourself into now? No doubt the bastard's doing. : Klaus: (growls) Enough. My patience, like this farce of a reunion, is at an end. : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Klaus to Freya: "It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we? ''(He points at her) There's an ample supply of your blood, Norwegian soil is hardly scarce... what else? Ah, yes-- the ashes of Dahlia's Viking oppressors." : 'Mikael: (annoyed) Only priceless relics gotten with great difficulty at a museum. Lost due to your ''worthless strategy!'' (Klaus angrily vamp-speeds over to Mikael, pinning him to the wall and shoving the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his chest. Mikael doesn't move or fight back, he simply stares at Klaus as Freya lunges toward Klaus and is held back by Elijah) : '''Freya: NO! : Klaus: If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist! (Klaus addresses Mikael) You don't seem surprised. (Mikael gasps as the stake brushes against his heart) : Mikael: Betrayal is in your nature, boy. : Klaus: No. I wasn't born like this. Her, you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you ''barely know. But there was a time where you knew me as your son! A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal.'' (Klaus' voice shakes, and tears begin to fill his eyes) : Klaus: There were ''moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you?'' (He begins to cry) I want to know why. (Mikael, surprised by this vulnerability on Klaus' part, unexpectedly replies softly and without malice) : Mikael: I don't know. I just... did. : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Klaus: Are those your final words? : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes ---- : Klaus to Freya: "Viking ashes are indeed rare. All you really need is a burning Viking corpse." : - Night Has A Thousand Eyes Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-1737Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1890Klaus-Mikael.jpeg File:Tumblr_nnfdo4SlM11smbhl1o1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_nnfdrhu6GD1smbhl1o1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_no5q7bpysR1smbhl1o1_500.jpg Videos The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Elijah swordfight Michael disciplines Klaus-"Ordinary People"-(3X08) The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Michael reunite Klaus kills Michael-"Homecoming"-(3X09) The Originals 1x15 FLASHBACK Michael makes a mess The Original 1x20 Klaus has a dream about Mikael & his baby The Originals 2x04 Klaus and Michael fight, Klaus stabs Michael with Papa Tunde's blade The Originals 2x18-Klaus kills Mikael Trivia *They both have been desiccated by a Bennett witch. *Klaus claims in the flashback episode Klaus that it was Mikael who named him. *Klaus despises Mikael for what he had to endure as a child. *Mikael still has a deep psychological hold over Klaus. *Despite their antagonistic relationship, and despite Mikael's statement of the contrary, the two still seem to view each other as father and son. Mikael is the only father figure Klaus has known and Mikael raised Klaus thinking he was his son, even having Klaus turned despite their broken relationship. He has called Klaus his son to Marcel and Davina. *Klaus gets very angry whenever he talks about Mikael. *Ironically, of all of the Original Vampires, Klaus and Mikael are the most alike; both are proud, cruel, controlling, abusive, violent and sadistic. *According to Klaus, the only reason why Mikael tried to kill him, for the last 1,000 years, wasn't because he killed Esther, it was because Klaus was a reminder of Esther's betrayal/affair. *However, according to Sebastian Roché in an interview, it was indeed due to Esther's murder. **Mikael tells Cami that he murdered his wife in ''Red Door''.'' **However, in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes, moments before Klaus kills Mikael with the White Oak Stake, he asked his step-father why he hated him so much, Mikael replied that he didn't know, either he forgot the original reason or he just didn't have a reason to hate his step-son; implying that it was because Klaus was a reminder of Esther's betrayal/affair. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus revealed the reason he still refers to Mikael as his father, is because he has "done damage only a father can". *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Mikael has been resurrected, but he failed to kill Klaus because of the spell that Davina put on him. *Despite their antagonistic relationship, Mikael once loved Klaus, as he was the one who named him and tried to protect him by turning him into an Original Vampire. *Klaus suspects that Mikael also had an abusive father who ruined him. * Sebastian Roché believes that Mikael really does love Klaus to some degree. * Whenever Mikael talks directly to Klaus, he refers to him as "boy". This is done so can degrade Klaus and make him feel smaller despite the fact that Klaus is now a grown man. *Whenever Mikael is talking about Klaus, he calls him a "beast". This is due to Klaus being part-Werewolf and Mikael feelings about werewolves being beasts. * In ''The Map of Moments'', Esther made a deal with Mikael that in exchange for helping her with her plans, Mikael will get the right to kill Klaus. * Mikael hunted Klaus for 1,000 years. * In ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'', is the first time in history that Mikael and Klaus chose to be allies instead of enemies. Although it is only temporary because they need to kill Dahlia to protect their daughters, Freya and Hope Mikaelson. * Klaus had always feared his step-father, being so frightened that he either used to flee if knew Mikael was arriving or stayed inside a house Mikael wasn't invited into. In the Originals, Klaus still feared his father but was able to manage it better, even willing to fight him this time with only some fear showing. By the episode Night Has A Thousand Eyes, he is able to approach Mikael easily and even trade insults with him, however, he showed hubris and incorrectly thought himself to outmatch Mikael when talking to him in a bar, even when the latter has proven to be stronger in their past conflicts. * In his dying moments, Mikael reached for his step-son, perhaps out of the affection he may have once had for Klaus. * Klaus was even more affected by killing Mikael this time around, the first time, he was expressionless and somber, the second time he was crying and more emotional. *Klaus has killed Mikael twice. *Despite his hatred for Mikael, Klaus still love his step-father in a peculiar way; however, he could not forgive Mikael for what he did to him as a child. See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family